Lusting Liar
by Cloverrrrrrrrrr
Summary: Cato and Clove have an interesting relationship. After all, hate and love are very similar emotions.- Clato two-shot. - Warning: rated T (teen) for strong sexual implications and intense scenes leading up smut (which is where I use a line-break).
1. Chapter 1

"Baby, make up your mind," I say, as he presses me against the wall.

"What's there left to decide?" he asks, beginning to suck softly on the skin under my jawline.

"I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you're going to mess with my mind like this." I brush my hand across his ribs and along his toned abdomen.

"How am I messing with you?" He asks, unzipping the back of my shirt and letting it fall to the floor.

"You keep making me believe there might be more to this, but every morning when I wake up, you're not holding me anymore."

Cato grabs ahold of the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off of him. He presses himself against me.

"Is that a problem, Clo? Isn't this enough for you?" His fingers hook into my belt loops. My breath almost hitches in my throat as he kisses the hinge of my jaw.

"This is just temporary bliss," I say, trying not to get caught up in his eyes.

His fingers find the back of my thighs, and he hoists me up, pressing me firmly against the wall. I wrap my legs tightly around his core and find myself running a hand through his hair.

"What would you do if I told you that I loved you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

I tighten my leg grip and press myself tightly against him. His eyes widen. I kiss around the base of his neck, earning a soft growl. I lean my head back, taking ahold of the sides of his face and lead his lips to my collarbone. He leaves a trail of kisses before sucking on the skin. I rock my hips against him.

"Depends," I whisper into his ear, "Would you like to know?"

He chuckles. "Hell yes, love."

He smashes his lips against mine.

* * *

I wake up the next day to find myself in an empty bed. My eyes scan the room and I see a note on the bedside table.

_Clo, babe,_

_I'm not the type to lie, but I had to start last night. Just looking you, I had no choice. You've always been my favorite lullaby, you know that. _

_I'll be back at eleven. Please be gone by then. _

_See you tonight, I hope. I lust you._

_Cato._

I find a pen and write a response.

_Cato,_

_That was the last time. _

_I wish you the very best; see, you're not the only one good at lying. _

_Clove._

* * *

**_Aw that was a sad ending but um Clato stuff I guess... I didn't feel like a chapter update. Cato is a liar omg. _**

**_BASED OFF OF THE CAB'S SONGS 'LA LA' AND 'TEMPRORAY BLISS' AND 'LOVESICK FOOL'_**


	2. Chapter 2: Stay?

_**I know what you all must be thinking: 'damn you, author! Why won't you just update Partner and Our Broken World already?!' Well, I typed a long chapter for His Lips Pressed to Mine: Our Broken World last night and it didn't save, so I tried. As for Partner, I'm working on a new angle for it. Also, my short percabeth story (which for the life of me I cannot remember the name of) will probably be updated later today. Sorry. I'm a shitty person because I'm horrible about updating, in case you haven't noticed. **_

_**Sorry, my loves. **_

* * *

I hated Cato Highman. All I could see when his name came up was red. I saw him as a manipulative man-whore. He stole my innocence, and to my displeasure, my heart.

Weeks went by, and the anger faded to a different emotion. When I heard his name, all I could picture was his hands on my skin, his tongue dragging across my bottom lip, my fingers sliding across his muscular back, his prominent abs. But I wouldn't exactly call it lust. No, there was this tight feeling in my chest, and an uneasiness in my stomach. And I couldn't believe it, but after 7 weeks, I wanted nothing more than to throw myself into his arms, press my ear against his chest, and hear his heartbeat.

Still, I knew it was too late. I shoved down my feelings, and picked up a shiny, silver knife. The light glinted off of it, and I saw my reflection. My dark eyes were so stern, my face hardened into a mask that careers wear. My hair hung loosely from it's ponytail. Somehow, I could sense an undertone of pain in my mask. And it made me so angry. How dare I allow myself to look weak? For the first time in my life, I couldn't wait to get the sharp, curved blade out of my hand. I cocked back my right arm, searching for a target. My eyes narrow at the dummy 20 feet away. I send the knife spiraling towards the dummy. I can't help the smirk that appears on my face as the knife embeds itself into target, right where his heart would be.

I hear a wail of agony coming from the practice combat station. I turn my head, searching for the victim. He is probably about 15 years old, maybe a tad more. His shoulder was deformed, definitely dislocated. The aggressor is the devil himself. My breath catches in my throat. His blond hair hangs just above his icy blue eyes. His face is a mask of indifference. The boy must have challenged Cato. Bad mistake. Cato wins every fight.

I find myself fixated on him, unable to divert my eyes. He looks up from the injured boy, and his eyes met mine. And I don't know where the words come from, they just burst from the back of my throat like they've been waiting to be announced forever. "Highman," I say, loud enough to get everyone's attention. He raises an eyebrow in surprise, since I haven't been talking to him. "Stop breaking young children, and get your sorry ass over here. For God's sake, you're my training partner, aren't you?"

A smirk spreads across his face, as he steps around the kid. The other kids training have their eyes widened in shock. I guess they noticed us not talking.

"And who says I haven't found a better partner, Troublefield?" He says, now only feet away. I sense his words go deeper than they appear, having a double meaning.

I shallow hard, hiding my anger at imagining a different girl raking her hands up and down his body. I allow a smirk to crawl onto my face. "Because there isn't anyone better."

Cato smiles and closes the distance between us, standing closer than any other person would dare. "Let's get started then," he says, raising his sword. But I'm too fast for him, I already have a knife out of my belt and pressed against his chest.

"Rule number one," I say, staring into his eyes. "Never underestimate your opponent. Always be ready."

Cato grins, and pushes the blade away. He holds my gaze for a second, before tackling me onto the floor. He wraps a hand around my throat. "Rule number two. Force is more important than a weapon in close cases."

I buck my hips, and knee him in the crotch. He groans in pain as I flip him over, siting on top of his chest.

I lower my voice so no one but Cato can hear. "That's for lying to me, you bastard."

Cato rests a hand on my thigh, but makes no move to unseat me, which he easily could. Instead, his thumb rubs circles on my upper thigh. I quickly look around to make sure no one's watching, but everyone is so used to us fighting, they went back to training.

"I hate you," I say.

He smiles, and gently (well, for him) flips me over. He sits on my hips, holding down my arms. His face is just mere inches from mine.

"You don't; not really. You want me, though." I roll my eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but it's hard to concentrate with his groin literally pressing against my middle. "That's okay, because I want you too. So damn bad."

"And who says you haven't found another toy yet?" I ask, biting down on the inside of my lip.

Cato grins sheepishly. "I told you babe, no one's as good as you."

I grin. If this is his game, I have to learn to play. "Who says I haven't found anyone more _pleasurable_?" I ask, watching a look of anger take over his face. He pins my hands above my head, using only his left hand.

"If anyone else touches you I swear on Panem that I will _kill _them. _You are mine._" He growls, his voice coming out in a harsh tone. I feel my heart-rate pick up, but I keep a smirk. "Jealous, baby?"

He smirks, sneaking his free hand under my shirt and running a finger across the bottom of my bra. I inhale quickly, shivering. "Of course not, babe. I know that no one else makes you feel like I do."

I look around, and notice that the room is empty. The bell rang to announce the end of training, and we didn't even notice. Cato seems to notice this too. He realeses my hands.

He leans down and kisses me, and I regret every day I've been away from him. I don't even care if I'm his pawn, I just want to be with him. I _want him_.

I push him away from me. "Aren't you going to invite me to spend the night in your bed?" I ask, so grateful that Cato's parents left the house to him when they died.

Cato smirks. "Don't you have some other boy you'd rather do?"

He stands up and offers me a hand. I take it. "No."

He knows he's won. He opens the door for me. "And why not?"

I look up at him lustfully. "Because I want _you._"

He smirks. "I know."

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I'm surprised to find myself in Cato's oversized t-shirt. My breath hitches in my throat. He never gives me his t-shirt. His scent is overpowering, and I can't help but smile. I slowly walk down the stairs, my long (compared to my size, of course), tone legs exposed. Cato sits with his back to me on a stool, wearing light gray sweatpants. I mentally save the image of his back muscles.

I walk soundlessly behind him, carefully not to let him know I'm here.

I press my chest gently against his back and bring my lips down to the base of his neck. I suck gently on the skin, before kissing up the side of his throat. He moans quietly. "Damn, Clove." He spins around, looking me head to toe, taking in my appearance before grapping my hands and positioning me between his legs. "I should have stayed all those mornings," he says, stroking up and down my sides. "I was missing out."

"Why didn't you?" I ask, running my fingers across his abdomen, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I was afraid, Clo."

I look up, shocked. "Of what?"

"I am a better liar than you thought. I lied about lying. I do love you, I do. It's just terrifying."

I smile, lacing my fingers with his.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, baby." He says.

"That's easy," I say. "You just have to stay."

He smiles, and connects our lips. But it's different. It's not fueled with fire, or anger, or lust. It's gentle, yet full of passion. You see, I never hated Cato Highman. Not really.

I pull away. "I love you too."

"I know," He says, kissing my forehead.

"How?" I ask.

He smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You always came back."

* * *

**_And the two-shot is finished. This took way longer than expected.. Review please! Thanks! Make sure you go read all my one-shots, they don't get very much attention! My PM is open to anyone who wants to talk nerdy with me! _**

**_All my love,_**

**_Clover_**


End file.
